


Опыт

by Eva_Nevskaya, fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Nevskaya/pseuds/Eva_Nevskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020
Summary: Вино не перебивает горький вкус жизни.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Опыт

**Author's Note:**

> Сонгфик на песню «Vivienne Mort - Досвід»

Вечер заглядывает в окно на первом этаже, звезды падают в бокал с красным вином. Пенелопе страшно оставаться наедине с собой, призраки прошлого приходят к ней на девичник. Она для них зажигает свечи и ароматическую палочку, включает Джо Дассена, создаёт атмосферу комфорта, которая тонет вместе со звёздами на дне бокала.

Пенелопа не может воссоздать в памяти момент, когда за Дереком закрылись двери лифта. Она плакала, а ему больше нечего было сказать. Картина прощания превратилась в размытый кадр, как когда она смотрит на мир без очков.

Дыра в груди способна затушить свечи на столе, но Пенелопа прикладывает к ней опыт, словно народное средство от боли. Она не может представить, что ещё одно утро не начнётся с традиционного диалога с Дереком:

— Доброе утро, принцесса.

— Я покажу тебе «доброе утро», красавчик.

Это словно вырвать из книги страницу с прологом, а потом удивляться, что в сюжете не хватает деталей.

Пенелопа наливает очередной бокал вина. Сегодня на работе ей на секунду показалось, что она сошла с ума. Она искала владельцев синих пикапов в Техасе, когда услышала голос Дерека. Пенелопа оглянулась, а за спиной никого не было. Ей страшно представить, что однажды может забыть его голос.

Эмили говорит, что каким бы больным ни был опыт, — это к лучшему. Эпилог можно превратить в татуировку. Пенелопа смеётся в ответ и спрашивает:

— Шоколадный бог на спине или шоколадный батончик под сердцем?

Пенелопа не может злиться на Дерека за то, что он принял предложение и перевёлся.

— Прости, сладкая.

— Ты не должен извиняться.

Это его выбор. Это ее опыт.

Она покачивает бокал за тонкую ножку, смотрит, как бушует красное море. Очень похоже на то, что происходит у неё в сердце. Вино не перебивает горький вкус жизни.

Пенелопа знает, что всегда кто-то уходит, а кто-то остается. Кто-то плачет, а кто-то молчит. Кто-то любит, а кто-то просто друг.

Пенелопа относит бокал в мойку, тушит свечи, выключает музыку, закрывает окно и говорит призракам прошлого расходиться до завтра.


End file.
